


What's New Pussycat?

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tom jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Ladybug finally accepts a joking date offer from Chat Noir. He proceeds to bungle the whole thing, but its what he's always wanted
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 37





	What's New Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> First work I have published after having listened to Tom Jones "What's New Pussycat?"

He shouldn’t have been caught off guard as he was, but maybe it was a ploy. It had been your standard akumatization angry delivery driver was forcing Parisians to give at least a five-dollar tip when they ordered pizza. Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on scene as they always had and dealt with him quickly. After the battle, they shared their standard fist bump and Chat said some quippy one-liner about a date. “Okay Kitty It’s a date.” was not the phrase he expected from Ladybug. Which left him reeling in his current predicament as he detransformed in his room.

“Plagg” Adrien hissed as he swung his head around the room and sat down at his computer and spun in circles.

“What Kid?” Plagg responded while scoffing down camembert cheese.

Adrien scowled at his response “What am I going to do she doesn’t normally say yes to my lines?” Adrien felt like he was going to pass out the love of his life agreed to a date, he did not know when her change of heart had happened, but he wasn’t going to pass on this new and flourishing concept. The romantic partnership he always dreamed of was at the tips of his fingers and losing it was not an option to be even thought.

Plagg cut into his reverie “Why don’t you. . . you know. . . take her on a date?” floating to sit on his chosen’s shoulder.

“Yes, Plagg that’s what I’m going to do I more meant what that date would be. Like where do I take her, what do we do, and all that jazz,” Adrien said casting his eyes at the glutton on his shoulder formerly known as the god of destruction.

Adrien looked back to his computer as Plagg shrugged and continue chewing on the second piece of cheese he had acquired. Adrien clacked away on his keyboard scouring the internet for date locations he could take his lady. Eventually, though much to his chagrin he gave in and called on his transformation. “Plagg transform me,” Adrien said holding out his ring hand. Plagg let out a yowl as he was ripped from his cheese and sucked into the ring. Black leather replaced Adrien’s day clothes and unsheathing his baton he extended it and leaped from his room. As Chat Noir he could find the perfect place to setup a date with his lady.

Chat Noir scoured the inky blue and angelic glow of the Parisian nighttime in search of the location of his masterpiece. Determined he scampered across rooftops looking for the perfect backdrop to a romantic dinner date. Several hours of scouting later a very exhausted Chat Noir stopped down onto a rooftop and detransformed. Plagg tumbled out of his ring grumbling about “being out for hours” and “starving to death.” Adrien paid him no mind and mindlessly tossed him a piece of cheese. Falling onto the cold concrete of the roof Adrien threw an arm over his eyes as he mumbled about his pointless venture. He sat up and the sight before him almost dragged the air from his lungs. The sight before him was of the Arc de Triomphe lights shrouding it in a pale gold contrasting the midnight blue engulfing the area around it.

His eyes shimmered with tears as he jumped to his feet as he exclaimed “I found it, Plagg I found it.”

Plagg floated up to his shoulder, “Yeah kid, you did” giving Adrien a knowing look as the boy gazed at the monument. The light reflected off it cast a gentle glow over the rooftop giving it a romantic feel. Adrien called on his transformation and marking the location down now he had a date to prepare.

After having already decided on doing a rooftop dinner. He knew his lady wasn’t one to be bought over with expensive gifts and gestures (much to his hopeless romantic’s annoyance). He would order a meal from a local restaurant and he would lay down a blanket and eating utensils. Before she arrived, he would setup candles like he had done once along the edge of the roof. He gave in to his inner romantic and purchased a bouquet for his lady and rose petals to scatter about the rooftop, as the sunset she would be gradually cast in the ethereal glow given off of the monument backdrop making her an angel. School was the only obstacle between him and the moment of several dreams, daydreams, and hours of endless pining.

Adrien’s mind was occupied during class thinking of his upcoming preparations for the evening. Though he didn’t fail to notice the smile on his classmate’s face as she entered that day and on time for that matter. He hoped her lack of being tardy was a good omen for his evening with Ladybug. The sound of the bell jerked Adrien from his reverie and into the present as he grabbed the strap of his book bag and bolted out of class. Jogging down the steps and to the nearest alley, Adrien opens his shirt pocket allowing the God of Destruction to break free. “Ok, Plagg transform me.” Adrien is taken over by green light as he is replaced with Chat Noir. He unholsters his baton and leaps to the roofs and began his quest to set the date.

Chat Noir finished lighting the last candle as he plopped down onto the blanket, something about the gesture feeling reminiscent as this was the same idea for his last date attempt, but with new scenery. He opened his baton to check the time and saw that Ladybug was set to arrive in thirty minutes. He blinked his eyes in a futile attempt to stave off sleep, unfortunately though lack of sleep, his overactive mind, and his after-school rush to setup his date won out and Chat laid back and let the specter of the sandman take him.

Chat Noir drearily blinked his way back to consciousness as noticed the feeling of spandex against his cheek. Thinking he had been hunched over he opened his eyes and noticed the red with black spots and a scratching against his scalp. He turned his head to look up toward where he assumed the offender was to be met with the ruby tinted sunglasses, he had bought his lady so they could watch the sunset together. He inhaled and Ladybug giggled above him still scratching his scalp turning his exhale into a purr. He shot up and Ladybug started a full belly laugh as she leaned over. When she settled down, she looked at him with a soft smile and said, “What’s New Pussycat?” shooting him finger guns. This gestured killed Chat Noir on the spot as his face lit up with a rose-colored blush.

Chat Noir grabbed his face and groaned “How long have I been out?”

Ladybug smiled while folding the sunglasses and setting them aside “A couple of hours kitty you were out like a light when I got here.”

Chat went beet red with embarrassment as he groaned “I’m sorry Milady, this isn’t how I expected this to go.”

Ladybug laughed “Its ok Chaton”, but Chat Noir missed it as he went on a ramble about his plans.

“I had all of these things planned like watching the sunset, and dinner, and music, and—” he was cut off by a soft sensation against his mouth.

Ladybug had stopped him by pressing her lips against his mid-ramble. He hadn’t realized this sudden change until it was too late and rambled a little into her mouth. Ladybug giggled as she pulled away leaving Chat Noir awe-stricken as his brain scraped together the unfolding scenario.

They fell to the blanket sunglasses slipping off Ladybug's face to reveal her bluebell irises glowing at him. Chat took a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him, all of his dreams coalesced into a thing of beauty as she was outlined in a pale gold light making her glow. She smiled down at him as his eyes scanned her face searing the image to his memory. She leaned down and Chat prepared himself for another heated make-out session as she pecked him on the cheek. She then withdrew and held up a small white square he recognized as the iPod he packed with music. With a smirk she pressed play, his ears were filled with the unmistakable sound of Tom Jones's rough voice through the speakers, “What’s new Pussycat woooah wo wooooah.”

He was thoroughly unamused as Ladybug dragged him off his feet and sung along with Tom Jones. Ladybug giggled as she recited after Tom “Pussycat, Pussycat I love you.”

At this Chat noir blushed ducking his head as he and his lady swayed atop the roof. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked back up to a soft smile from his lady. He leaned in and prepared to kiss her anew and as he went in, he responded “I love you too Milady.”


End file.
